Transportation and placement of the elderly and patients with movement problem to the exam room and on an exam table is difficult and cumbersome. Commonly, in the exam rooms, such patients need to be helped for going on the top of the exam tables which have a higher height. In this process commonly, the patients have to move up one step and rotate for being able to sit on the exam table. Performing these movements: moving up one step and then a 180 degree rotation are difficult, painful and time consuming for an elderly and patients who have neuro-muscular and/or arthritic problems. Many times a nurse or the doctor has to help such patients, which is an extra job, time consuming and may not be easy for a helper who may have their own difficulties, and it may cause back pain or joint pain on them. The same case is true when a patient needs to be moved from a bed to a stretcher and again significant help is needed which needs a capable worker and may cause back or joint problems in such health care providers. For this reason an easier method will be welcomed in solving this problem.